I'm Sorry
by Jenstone
Summary: In the middle of the night, tempations rise. At night, she might not be so... sadistic. Instead, she seems pretty gentle. GhiraShaLink, rated T, ONESHOT - Part two of the Real World series!


**A/N: I guess you guys really like Link and Ghirahim in the real world with Shaera! I had an April Fools Day prank that Shaera was going to do... resulting in her getting grounded... but when I thought of it it was already past the 1st and I never found the time to upload it here.**

**So... why not add in... GhiraShaLink? That pairing is the best! XD**

**You guys will never believe what I titled this document. O.o Sooo not relevant.**

**DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE A HUMOR STORY. I... uh... IT TURNED INTO A FLUFFY STORY SOMEHOW.**

* * *

Shaera creaked open the boys' bedroom door. The lights were off, only a soft light glowing from the moonlight outside, and she could see Link and Ghirahim sleeping peacefully. She quietly walked over to Link, brushing a gentle hand over his cheek and through his silky dirty blond hair, watching him stir gently in his sleep.

She chuckled softly and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He still didn't wake because of how gentle it was, yet he quietly moaned and shifted around onto his side. She chuckled again because of this.

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Shaera couldn't sleep. She took this time to check on the boys in her house, who were sleeping in the bunk bed in her sister's room. Savanna slept on the top occasionally, if she wasn't sleeping in Shaera's room, and the boys took the bottom, leaving Lindsay to have the couch (she was fine with this).

Suddenly, the door tapped open wider. Lindsay stood there, sleepy-eyed, blinking often. Shaera gave her a questioning look, and Lindsay whispered, "What are you doing?"

Shaera smiled. "I'm just checking on them," she whispered back. Lindsay yawned, shrugged, and half-walked, half-dragged herself to the sofa to go back to sleep. Shaera pushed the door as far as it could go without shutting it completely, and quietly took a seat on the edge of the bed. This time, she looked at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim was in a scrunched-up pose, arms hunched together near his chest and legs culed up. Shaera smiled at this, and ever so slowly pushed lightly on Link's back to force them closer to each other. Ghirahim moaned and shifted away, Link quietly sniffling.

Wait... was he crying? Shaera _had _put a lot on him the past few weeks, forcing him to do what she wished, even if it involved something to do with his virginity... and Ghirahim. He wouldn't speak to her much after those sessions, and he always seemed drowsy and lacked his strength. Shaera brushed those bangs out of his pale face, watching quiet silver tears fall in a single stream. Her heart snapped right then, and she pulled him into a kind hug.

Link's eyes slowly creaked open at the feeling of being lightly pulled into a hug, and seeing Shaera, he did nothing. He let her hug him, and even if he was going to say anything, his voice was hoarse and cracked.

Shaera released her hold on him and chocolate eyes met blue ones. She had a look of sympathy, one Link hadn't seen on her in such a long time — too long, it seemed, and he almost craved her kindness. When she was nice, usually at night, she was gentle, loving, and sympathetic. In the daytime, however, she was always full of energy and acted like a sadist, dying to see Link cry out in pain and have his sanity slowly torn away. He hated how she treated him, and he kind of wished he had stayed back in Skyloft instead of following her to this world. Link understood she was losing it and she couldn't help it, but he knew... maybe she could do better.

Shaera felt her eyes start to water and a quiet, "I'm sorry," escaped her lips. Link gasped as she kissed him again, kindly, gently, softer than Ghirahim had ever treated him with.

Shaera bit her lip as she pulled away. Link shook, his eyes filled with fear, but a mix of forgiveness in there as well. He knew this wasn't going to change her — she would continue to torture him soon enough. But... Link tilted his head.

Ghirahim woke up. Weary eyes looked over them, and his face said it all: "What was going on here?" Link looked down, blushed, stood up, and walked outside of the room, Shaera watching him go.

"Where is he going?" Ghirahim asked, rubbing his head. "And what time is it?"

Shaera shrugged. "Probably to get some water. And it's one... no, two o'clock now." She sighed and stood up, hearing her joints pop. "I... I'm gonna go check on him. And... make myself some tea..."

Ghirahim blinked and got out of bed as well, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I'll do it for you," he said. "You need rest." Shaera opened her mouth to protest, but Ghirahim pressed a finger to her lips. "I promise not to harm him, alright? I just want to talk to him." Shaera looked at him for a few more moments, but soon enough, nodded. Ghirahim walked out of the room, and Shaera sighed.

Ghirahim walked through the hall into the kitchen. Link jumped when he saw the demon lord, his eyes wide with horror. Ghirahim just shook his head and grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet, preparing to make some tea for Shaera.

"Link," he started. Link didn't look at him and instead kept his gaze locked on the floor as he took quiet sips of water.

"Skychild, look at me."

Link shook his head in protest, trying to keep himself from tears.

"I said to look at me."

Link finally stop resistance and looked up. Ghirahim sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Shaera doesn't wish to make your life the way it is." Link opened his mouth to say something, but Ghirahim continued, "I'm not done talking, Link. Shaera loves you. You understand that, right?" Link felt like he was a toddler getting a lecture. "If you feel hurt or start to feel broken, tell her. Or, you can just tell me."

Link's face flushed red. "Ghira-"

"Hush." Ghirahim placed a hand on his mouth. "You understand me, right?" Link shifted his gaze to the floor, but gave a small nod. The demon removed his hand and lifted up his chin with a finger so their gazes locked. Ghirahim then leaned down and gave him a kiss, similar to the one Shaera gave him, just a tad bit more rough. Link was still blushing, but despite the unwanted attention, he kissed back.

Link's hair was a mess. He looked tired. His hands were shaky, if not his whole body. Bits of cum stained his nightwear, which Ghirahim made a mental note to get cleaned off. Link was a mess, inside and out, but despite it being Shaera... and Ghirahim's fault, he loved them.

He loved them both.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW! *fangirls over own story* **

**WOW! I wasn't expecting this to be so long! *checks clock* And take me like... thirty minutes to do! *sighs* **

**Ghirahim was really... nice in this story. YES. I LOVE FLUFFY CARING GHIRI! *laughs like an idiot* I love sadist Ghirahim, seme Ghirahim, fluffy Ghirahim, fatherly (don't ask) Ghirahim, losing-it Ghirahim, sad Ghirahim, neko Ghirahim- THE LIST GOES ON AND ON! **

**You might ask, why is Ghirahim acting like that when he's the whole reason Link is a mess? Well, I can tell you, Shaera would beat him within an inch of his life if he didn't be Mr. Seme every time she demanded it. And, Shaera wouldn't even be this way if I NEVER DISCOVERED YAOI! **

**The wonders it does to people...**

**Please review! R & R! REVIEW AND REVIEEEWW!**


End file.
